Dragged into it
by MeadowRose
Summary: Hello, Finn. If you want to see your friend's son again, bring the quill to the top of Cinderella's castle before morning. The clock is ticking. See you soon. -Maleficent  sequel to 'Grown Up'  Story better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This story is a sequel to my other story 'Grown Up'. In this story, Finn and Amanda have a daughter name Mira. But, Amanda refuses to let Mira in on the Kingdom Keepers' secret about Disney after hours. Then, Mira's friend, Andy, gets kidnapped by Maleficent. Now Mira has to save her friend before dawn. Too bad she doesn't know who she's dealing with. I hope you all enjoy. Please give me your honest opinion!**

**Chapter 1**

**~ 2033 ~**

Mira rushed downstairs with a poster in her hands.

"Dad!" Mira called.

"What's the matter?" Mira's dad asked.

Mira unfolded the glossy poster. It was a picture of the DHI, Finn Whitman, from 2010.

"Dad, why haven't you ever told me you were a DHI?" Mira asked.

"I never thought you'd be interested." Finn said. "Besides, it's all in the past."

"You kidding?" Mira exclaimed. "You're, like, famous!"

Amanda came into the living room with a pitcher of lemonade. Amanda saw Mira and the poster she was clinging to. Amanda's smile faded.

"Mira?" Amanda said. "Mommy needs to talk with Daddy for a minute."

Mira nodded and fluttered her eyelashes. Her huge smile had just a twinge of insanity. She looked like a psycho fan.

"Alone." Amanda said.

Mira snapped out of her daze and skipped out of the room. Amanda could hear Mira dialing on the phone and screeching at her friend, Haley, about the poster.

Finn smiled at Amanda. Amanda gave a small smile back.

"I'm worried that she might find out." Amanda said. "We can't let her find out anything more. It could put her in danger."

"Maleficent and the Overtakers are taken care of." Finn told Amanda.

"No, Finn." Amanda said. "They came back once. They can come back again. I'm not letting my daughter get caught up in that."

"Amanda." Finn said. He wrapped Amanda in his arms.

"We can't let her find out!" Amanda said again.

Mira stepped away from the door. What were her parents hiding from her? Mira saw Amanda walking towards the kitchen where she was. Mira scurried upstairs and hid behind a wall. She hoped her mom couldn't see her.

Mira heard a buzzing sound coming from her parents' room. She peered through the slightly open door. Her dad's phone was vibrating. He was getting a text.

Mira unlocked Finn's phone to see that the text was from Philby. Mira liked Philby, and his wife Willa. They had a son about Mira's age. His name was Andy. Mira fancies him.

"She's back." Mira read. Mira texts back to Philby, pretending to be Finn. "Who?"

"Maleficent_._" Philby texted back. "The Overtakers took Andrew!"

Mira felt shock paralyze her body. She dropped the phone, making a loud thump as it landed.

"Mira?" Amanda called up the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Mira answered. "I'm fine!"

But Mira knew she wasn't. She might not know what was going on, but she needed to find out.

Mira searched through her dad's desk drawers. There was some sort of remote and a quill. Mira thought that anything that was abnormal was probably what she needed.

The phone buzzed again.

Mira picked it up expecting to see Philby contacting Finn. It wasn't.

"Hello, Finn." Mira read. "If you want to see your friend's son again, bring the quill to the top of Cinderella's castle before morning. The clock is ticking. See you soon."

Mira put down the phone gently. Everything seemed to be going back and forth. It was happening so fast, and she didn't even know what was _happening._

Mira only knew that she needed to go to Disney World.

**~ Mira POV ~**

Mira stayed for dinner with her parents. For some reason Mira didn't trust them anymore. Maybe it was the fact that they could be evil. Mira picked at her steak and potatoes with a fork. The thought of her mom and dad being evil was unbelievable. But Mira knew not to misjudge a book by the cover.

Mira looked up from her food. "Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, honey." Amanda said.

"Who is Maleficent?" Mira asked.

The color from Finn's face flushed. Amanda dropped her silverware onto the floor. They made a loud clatter. They both exchanged disturbed looks.

Amanda spoke first. "Excuse me?"

The way her parents reacted, Mira knew something was up. "Maleficent?"

"Maleficent is a Disney character from Sleeping Beauty." Finn said calmly, regaining color. "Why do you want to know?"

"Haley couldn't remember." Mira lied. "Can I ask you something else?"

"I guess." Amanda said, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Can I be excused?" Mira asked.

Amanda sighed with relief. "I was worried you would say something else, I mean, Of course you're excused."

Mira dumped her food scraps into her dog's bowl and set her plate in the sink. Then she sneaked a knife from the silverware drawer. She thought it might come in handy for whatever she was facing.

Mira raced upstairs to her room and took a backpack out of her closet. She stuffed the remote, the quill, the knife, a compass, and a map that was lying around in Finn's room.

Mira laced up her sneakers and dressed up in black. She put on a hoodie to conceal her face. Mira's heart pounded. She was getting herself into something huge. Mira knew that, but she didn't know how much trouble it was.

Mira sneaked out the back door, but stopped on the way out. She took in her surroundings, this might be the last time she ever sees her home again. Mira exited her house without saying a word.

Mira knocked on her neighbor's door. The sun was almost setting. Mira studied the remote in her hand and quickly shoved it in her pocket when the door opened.

Steven stepped out of the house and greeted Mira inside. Steven was a grown man but still acted a bit childish. He was Haley's father.

"Hello, Mira." Steven said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hi, Mr. Carter." Mira replied. "Can I talk with Haley for a moment?"

"Of course, but Haley is upstairs right now." Mr. Carter said.

Mira thanked Mr. Carter and rushed upstairs. Mira burst through the door to find Haley watching her iTelevision. Haley glanced over at the open door.

"What's with all the black, Mira? Are you going goth?" Haley asked.

"Haley, do you know how to get into Disney without them knowing?" Mira asked.

Haley turned off the TV. "I can get you in if that's what you're asking. I have two season passes. But, why do you want Disney not to know?"

"Haley, I need to tell you something." Mira said. She sat down next to Haley on her bed. "Someone has kidnapped Andy."

"WHAT?" Haley screamed.

Mira clamped her hand over Haley's mouth and shushed her. "No one can know!" Mira hissed. "Not even my parents know! Only you, Philby, and me… And Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Haley said, surprised. "You mean that one evil faery on Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah." Mira said. "I need your help. I can't do this alone."

Haley nodded. "I want a piece of this. Besides, Andy owes me twenty dollars."

Mira picked out a black outfit from Haley's closet. Haley added a cute black beanie to the outfit. She packed her own things, including a mirror, and they headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Carter asked, still in his gentle tone.

"Mira invited me over to her house for a sleep over." Haley lied. "By the way, their phones aren't working so don't bother calling… Or visiting."

Haley casually took the two Magic Kingdom season passes without anyone noticing and ran out the door.

Mira looked at Haley. "Let's split for the bus."

The two wasted no time and ran for the bus stop. They sat down on the bench waiting for the bus. A person sat next to them. He or she wore a coat that reached the ankles, a fedora, and some cheap shades. He or She held a newspaper in front of his or her face.

Mira felt a chill run down her spine. She sensed something about the person, something bad. Haley saw the look on Mira's face. The bus pulled up to the bus stop. Mira and Haley got on, but the person remained on the bench. Mira sat down near the door with Haley and stared at the person as the bus pulled away.

**~ ? POV ~**

The pirate put down his newspaper and removed his shades. He took out his walky-talky and pushed the button to talk.

"There's been no sign of Finn." The pirate said. "But there is two teens coming your way."

"We can use them too. Andrew is getting lonely."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I've decided that this story might be a lot easier if I wrote it in 1st person. I thank all who supported me with my stories and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. _Please tell me what you think of this story _=)**

**Chapter 2**

~ Mira POV ~

I couldn't help feel like the person beside me on the bench was important. Haley tried to coax me out of the theory, that I was being paranoid. But I couldn't help it.

I watched the landscape rush by. I thought of the time that we had before the park closed. It was only a couple hours, and we needed an hour to get to Orlando. Then we needed another bus for the Magic Kingdom. We would need to hurry inside before they stop letting people in.

I remembered that one day my parents promised we would go to Disney World after school. They didn't return from work until five 'o clock. Then they took the long way to Orlando and got lost on the way there. Suddenly I began to think that they did it on purpose. Maybe they didn't want me in danger.

As soon as we arrived in Disney World, Haley and I rushed into Main Street. I felt as if I was being watched. I wished that I could understand what I was up against.

All of a sudden I saw lights flicker on and off in a room above the firehouse. I stared to see if any else would happen, but nothing did. Who ever was up there probably didn't want the wrong people seeing it.

"Mira, are you ok?" Haley whispered in my ear.

"I saw something." I said. "I think it's a sign."

I pushed through the thick crowd of people asking a pirate for an autograph. He obviously was too busy. He pushed through the same way I was heading. I ignored him. I was too fixed on the little apartment in the firehouse. The stairs were marked off to visitors. I also ignored that.

When I burst through the doors I realized that Haley was no longer following me. She probably stopped at the base of the stairs.

I slowed down for a second to take in the place. It was a mess. Everything was scattered around and misplaced. I tried to tune out the underwear hanging on the ceiling fan. What was that about?

Something got my attention over by the desk. It sat on top of everything else. I studied it carefully. It was a plexiglas rectangle. I had a feeling that it meant something important.

I sat my dad's map down on the bed. It was a map of the Magic Kingdom. Then I held the plexiglas up to the sun. The rectangle bent the light and it hit the map.

Nothing happened.

I set down the rectangle back on the desk. I had hoped something would happen or that the plexiglas would reveal a message. I snatched the map back up and exited the filthy room.

Then I realized the map had changed. I unfolded the map to see that it showed inside of Cinderella's Castle. It even showed a secret passageway.

I rushed downstairs to meet up with Haley. I gasped. Haley wasn't there.

I calmed myself down and went outside the firehouse. Everyone was starting to exit the park for closing. My heart sank as more and more people left and I couldn't spot Haley.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Automatically I kicked whoever was behind me in the gut. Mom had let me take karate lessons, so I assumed that the person was doubled over right now.

When I turned around to karate chop the person's neck I saw that it was a walkabout pirate. At least, I think he was a walkabout.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I ran away before security could show up.

I hide in the bush nearest to the Castle. It concealed me well and let me watch the visitors leave the park. When I saw all of them leave I was left to think that Haley had also been kidnapped.

~ ? POV ~

"What do you mean 'she got away'?" the voice screeched through the walky-talky.

The pirate winced as he limped over to a bench. His gut still was in pain from the girl kicking him.

"You don't realize how powerful she is." The pirate said.

"She's 14!" The voice yelled. "How hard can it be?"

The pirate felt a mixer of embarrassment and rage. "Well, I guess you'll find out. She's going to be coming up soon."

The pirate slammed down the walky-talky and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Fanfictioners! Thank you for reading my story! Soon I will be reading Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play. So my chapters might take a while to publish. Anyway. Please review this chapter and tell me how you think this story will end.**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Mira POV ~**

I squinted as I tried to read the map in the dim light. This place was a maze. I had no idea where I was going and the map didn't help me at all. I stuffed it back in my pack.

Trick mirrors were everywhere. Some mirrors made the room look bent. Some were just plexiglas, so I would run into it.

I nearly screamed when I looked in the mirror and saw a horrific creature next to me. I turned to the right just to see more mirrors. I looked back at the trick mirror in front of me. The creature was just an illusion.

When I found a straight path to the next set of stairs I sprinted towards it. When I reached the first step a trap door fell out from underneath me.

My screams were whisked away from my mouth as I slid down a chute. It seemed endless. When I opened my eyes I was back at the entrance of the maze.

After I had backtracked to the stairs I tapped the trigger to the trap door. It was sensitive to the slightest touch. When the trap door opened up I hopped over it.

The next challenge was just a dim room. I stepped on a panel that was marked in red. I jumped on a white square just before the red panel opened up beneath me. I braced for the white square to fall but it didn't.

White squares = good. I thought to myself. Red squares = slide burn. I hopped from white to white. Soon I was at the other side of the room. There were no stairs anywhere. I looked everywhere, careful not to touch any red squares. Then I saw a flashing green button. I was curious to whether or not the button would send me plummeting down another chute.

When I pushed the button the floor began to rise. I sunk to the floor as the acceleration kicked in. After ten seconds of feeling like I was going to rocket into the sky, the floor suddenly stopped. I cautiously got to my feet, afraid that the floor might knock me back down.

A door opened automatically to my left. I walked into the room. It was a small apartment, nice and cozy. I opened the closet door. Nothing was in there, besides a tiny secret door. My hips nearly got stuck in the door when I went through it.

On the other side of the door I heard screaming. It wasn't a horror movie scream, more of a plea for help. It was Haley's plea for help.

"Shut up!" A voice hissed. It belonged to Maleficent.

"Make me, hag!" I heard Haley snap back.

I tiptoed through the hall. I heard Maleficent withdraw her knife. The sound made me freeze. Maleficent scraped the surface of Haley's cheek. I heard Haley wail in agony.

"I could very much kill you." Maleficent said softly. "But why deny Finn the satisfaction of watching you die."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling up my hoodie and storming into the room.

"Let them go!" I nearly screamed.

Haley looked at me with astonishment, probably assuming I would take more precautions before facing Maleficent, but she had a hint a relief on her face. Andrew was tied up next to her. His face was bloody and bruised. I wanted to attack Maleficent for hurting my friends. But I held myself back.

Maleficent stared daggers at me. "And who might you be?"

"Mira Whitman." I said grimly.

Maleficent reeled back at the mention of my name, my last name. She lurched at me suddenly. I stepped back not taking my eyes off Maleficent. Maleficent stood up straight.

"Your blasted father put me in custody for years!" Maleficent hissed.

I stood my ground, trying not to show any emotion.

"My father isn't coming." I said. "But, I brought the quill."

Maleficent shook her head. "Typical, Finn sending his own daughter instead of facing me himself. It's cowardly."

I masked my growing anger of Maleficent.

"My father doesn't even know of this meeting." I said in defense.

Maleficent couldn't hold back a grin. It made my skin crawl. I pulled the quill out of my pack and gripped it. Maleficent reached for it but I pulled it away from her.

"Let them go." I said gesturing towards Andrew and Haley.

Maleficent snapped her fingers and the binds on Haley and Andrew disappeared.

"Andy!" I cried.

I dropped the quill and ran into Andrew's arms. He stroked my hair gently. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Andrew wiped it away.

"How sweet." Maleficent said.

I spun around. Maleficent was about to exit the room.

"Well, I got what I came for." Maleficent said. She hurled a fireball at come old wooden chairs in the corner. "Au revoir, Kingdom Keepers."

**~ In the grip of mass hysteria POV ~**

I had no idea what a Kingdom Keeper was, but that wasn't the main priority. The fire was spreading. I saw a string laid across the floor. On the other end of it were explosives.

Haley grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall and pulled out the pin. When she squeezed the handle nothing came out. Haley shook the container and tried again, nothing. She threw the red cylinder into the growing fire.

"It's empty!" She screamed.

I tried moving the string. It was attached to the ground.

"Move the explosives!" I ordered.

Andrew and I got next to the bombs and pushed. They wouldn't budge.

"The string is on fire now!" Haley shouted. Fear crept into her tone.

I looked at the string. The fire was slowly engulfing it. I gave a bomb a huge tug. I lost my grip on the smooth surface of the bombs and fell backwards. My hand rubbed up against a harness. It was a zip line harness.

I looked at the window behind me. A thick cord ran outside the castle. I looked back at the harnesses.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Haley said.

"I found a way out." I tossed Andrew and Haley a harness. Then I pointed towards the window. "We have to use the zip line."

"I don't think this was coincidental." Andrew said.

"Would you rather be blown up?" I snapped.

Andrew shook his head and slipped into the harness.

"Does this harness make my butt look big?" Haley asked.

"Guys?" Andrew pointed at the string. The flame was nearing the bombs.

Haley made me go out first. The jump from the window was the worst part. But when you're gliding through the air you feel amazing. I looked back to see Haley and Andrew whizzing down the zip line behind me.

Haley pointed in front of me. I couldn't hear what she was saying but the expression on her face was enough. I looked back in front of me.

Maleficent was at the bottom of the zip line. In her hands were hedge clippers. Maleficent gave a sinister grin. She snipped the thick wire of the zip line and we went plummeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! This is my last story for a while because of school coming up. Thank you for giving me a reason to continue my stories.**

**Chapter 4**

The view of Cinderella's Castle was amazing from the air, unless you were falling to your death.

I saw the ground rushing at me. It felt like eternity though. Events of my past flashed into my mind at random.

_I was nine again. We were about to go to Disney World for a field trip. The day of the trip, before school, mom 'said' that I had a fever and couldn't go._

I flashed back to the present. Mom was trying to protect me.

_Now I was six. Grandma was going to take me to the Magic Kingdom for my birthday. Instead, Mom directed her to go to a water park in Tampa. I still had fun, but not the magical experience of Disney._

Mom was just worried for my sake.

The worst flash back came next. It was this morning. Mom and Dad were chatting.

_"I'm worried that she might find out." Amanda said. "We can't let her find out anything more. It could put her in danger."_

_"Maleficent and the Overtakers are taken care of." Finn told Amanda._

_"No, Finn." Amanda said. I could almost see the worry on her face. "They came back once. They can come back again. I'm not letting my daughter get caught up in that."_

_"Amanda." Finn said. He wrapped Amanda in his arms._

_"We can't let her find out!" Amanda said again. I heard the determination in her tone._

I felt bad that I thought of my mom as evil. I felt even worse that I would never see her again. Mom would never know how I died. The wind whisked the tears away from my face. The ground was just twenty feet from us now. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

I waited and waited. Nothing happened. I assumed I was already dead. I opened my eyes. The ground was right in front of my face. I looked to my left where Haley and Andrew were. They were suspended in midair.

I looked to my right. I saw my mom.

"This is why I didn't want you to come to Disney World, Mira." Mom said, setting us down gently.

I ran into her arms. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's fine, but what happened?" Mom asked.

"I came to rescue Andy from Maleficent."-Right from the first sentence Mom rubbed her temples-"Then they kidnapped Haley. And when I finally gave Maleficent the Stonecutter's Quill she tried to kill us by setting the place on fire."

"You gave her the Stonecutter's Quill?" Mom yelled.

Dad stepped up from behind her. He smiled at me.

"Amanda, it's fine." Dad said.

"Fine?" Amanda shouted. "Maleficent has the quill!"

"The quill was a fake." Finn said. "The real one was destroyed after Wayne died."

Amanda sighed with relief.

"ANDY!" Willa screamed.

"Hey, Mom." Andrew said.

Willa rushed over to Andrew and squeezed him. She turned to Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. You saved my son." She said.

"I didn't save him." Finn said.

"But I sent you the text to you." Philby said from behind Willa.

"Yeah, you did, but Mira's the hero." Finn told Philby.

I felt my cheeks turned red. I hate being in the spotlight. Andrew winked at me, making me cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

"So we're done?" Haley asked. "Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah." I said. "I think I've had enough life-threatening events for a while."

Andrew put his arm around me and when our parents weren't looking he swiped me a kiss. I smiled. He smiled back.

I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! YAY!**

**1ST CHAPTER'S GOING TO BE OUT SOON! YAY!**

**IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! YAY!**

**FINN DIES IN THE END! -.- ...**

**I'm just kidding. Sheesh!**

"RISE" is going out soon. Yes, that is the name, so look for it!


End file.
